Initial Encounter
by beancounter22765
Summary: Seiji's encounter with Nao brings out history with Shiharu that he never knew he had.


Initial Encounter

Nakamura Shiharu had not meant to let her grades slip, at least English was the only one she was having trouble with. She tried to get everything done but there were only so many hours in a day and she tended to leave English for the last because it took so much effort. If she didn't get her grades up, she would have detention during the summer. That would cut into the time to work at the daycare center and her time babysitting the twins, Aoi and Akane. She needed those jobs to earn money to attend university to follow her dream of owning her own daycare center. Aside from the money, she loved spending time with Aoi and Akane. Shiharu would also miss out on opportunities for outings with the twins and possibly their uncle, Matsunaga Seiji. She blushed slightly as she thought about her employer.

Lately the twins just took so much time and energy that she was too tired to concentrate on studying between the time she put the twins to bed and when Matsunaga-san came home from work. It wasn't that Aoi and Akane were trying to make trouble, they were just rambunctious. Lately, they had been fighting more because they no longer wanted to do the same things all the time. It was only natural that they were discovering and expressing their growing sense of self.

At least she could channel some of their extra energy in helping with chores. They were learning how to help with the chores around the house, though it took extra time to teach the twins. Shiharu knew that chores were not part of what Matsunaga-san was paying her to do but she cherished the relaxed look on his face when he arrived home from work and he realized that the house was clean and dinner was waiting for him.

Even at the orphanage she didn't always have the peace and quiet she needed to do her homework. She had chores like all of the other children. Because she had been there the longest and was one of oldest ones at the orphanage, the younger children looked to her as a big sister and clamored for her attention. Shiharu didn't mind because she thought of them as her little brothers and sisters. They all considered themselves to be family because they didn't have anyone else. In some ways she was lucky because she was part of two 'families', the one at the orphanage and the one with the twins.

English was the one subject that would most likely result in summer detention for Nakamura-san. Understanding some of the concepts took so much of her time she had trouble completing the homework for that class. Her friend, Rio, suggested that Shiharu ask Matsunaga-san for help. He had already graduated from university and used English regularly for his job as a TV announcer. Shiharu just didn't know if it was appropriate to make such a request of him since he was her employer.

When Nakamura-san apologized to Matsunaga-san for needing so much time for her school work, he reminded her that he told her when she first started babysitting. He insisted that her most important job was to be a student. Then he asked if Nakamura-san would allow him to help her study because he had been an English tutor while at University so he knew ways to explain things to make it easier. When Nakamura-san asked Matsunaga-san if it was alright given his busy schedule, he told her that he would be happy to help, especially as a "thank you" for all her work around the house that made his life easier.

As they sat together on the floor at the table in the living room, Nakamura-san showed Matsunaga-san the areas she was finding the most difficult. Then Matsunaga-san started to explain the concepts simply, giving Nakamura-san time to work it out and make sure she understood. Matsunaga-san then let Nakamura-san work on the first section for a few minutes before he checked on her progress. However, his proximity was making it very difficult for Nakamura-san to focus. As Matsunaga-san sat there calmly looking over the other sections that Nakamura-san needed help with, she was becoming more and more aware of his presence and its effect on her concentration. She couldn't understand why it was such a problem, after all it was just Matsunaga-san helping her with her homework. When he reached for her paper to see how she was doing, Nakamura-san became so flustered that she stood up abruptly and hit her knee on the table. Unable to maintain her balance, she started to fall toward the doorpost.

Fearing that Nakamura-san would be injured, Seiji reacted immediately and grabbed her arm. Forgetting how light Nakamura-san was, his intended gentle pull to keep her upright instead brought her right up against his chest as she fell into his lap. The extensive contact startled Nakamura-san and she abruptly pulled away to kneel between Matsunaga-san's legs, blushing fiercely. Apologizing, she sat trembling uncontrollably, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat. Even with several feet between them, she was sure she could still feel the heat from his body on her back. Or was it just her imagination?

Seiji apologized as well and as he reached to comfort her, the doorbell rang. Even though he just wanted to stay and be sure Nakamura-san was okay, Seiji went to answer the door, leaving Nakamura-san where she knelt on the floor. All she could do was contemplate her emotional state and try to process what had just happened.

At the door, Seiji was confronted by an angry teenage boy who introduced himself as Hayami and demanded to know if Nakamura Shiharu was there. Before Matsunaga-sun could answer, Nakamura-san came to the entryway, and seeing who it was, she said, "Nao-kun." Then she explained to Matsunaga-san that Nao-kun lived at the orphanage just like she did. Then Nao-kun properly introduced himself as Hayami Nao. Nakamura-san then introduced Matsunaga-san as the man she worked for. Despite the polite introductions, Nao-kun was rather hostile and told Nakamura-san to get her things. "Let me get my bag," she said as she disappeared back into the living room.

While Matsunaga-san tried to make polite conversation, Nao-kun remained hostile. Belligerently Nao-kun said, "You know what will happen if you lay a hand on her, right?" Matsunaga-san was taken aback at the accusatory tone of Nao-kun's voice. When Nakamura-san returned with her bag, she apologized for the wait and politely took her leave of Matsunaga-son. Nao-kun abruptly grabbed Nakamura-san's wrist and dragged her out the door and down the street.

Seiji stood in the doorway watching them go. He was troubled by Nao-kun's attitude and his rough treatment of Nakamura-san. It was disturbing enough that he almost followed them but Nao-kun's accusation was still ringing in his ears. Closing the door, he went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and pondered the incident earlier in the living room.

Nothing improper had happened between Nakamura-san and him, despite the physical contact between them. Seiji couldn't help re-examining his relationship with Nakamura-san in light of Nao-kun's accusation. With his high-profile career as a very popular TV announcer, he was always worried about how the public saw him.

There had definitely been incidents between himself and Nakamura-san that could be—and at times, had been—misinterpreted by outside observers. The very first time Seiji had met Nakamura-san at the child care center, he had grabbed her shoulders and practically proposed marriage to her in front of her sensei. Then there was the incident at the supermarket when he had pushed her behind himself to protect her from a man who was angry at her for Akane's accident. Even the first time they had been in the backyard with the twins, his friend and neighbor, Takeru, assumed Seiji was in an improper relationship with Nakamura-san. The one incident that made Seiji blush at the memory was Christmas when Nakamura-san snuck out of the orphanage after curfew to come over for their planned Christmas party and then he had nearly kissed her. Even the innocent trip to the Home Center was misinterpreted by people who thought they were husband and wife out shopping with their children.

The incident that worried him the most was when he was ill. He could only remember snatches from that night so he could not be sure that he had not done anything inappropriate. He vaguely remember getting home and she was there even though he had called and told her to go home early. Somehow during that evening she helped him get changed and into bed. She even fed him so he could take the medicine that the doctor gave him. He thought he even remembered her sitting with him until he fell asleep.

When Nao and Shiharu reached the institute, Nao started reprimanding her about coming home so late from Matsunaga-san's house. Shiharu, tried to explain that she had called the sensei and received permission to stay later because Matsunaga-san was helping her study. Nao did not want to hear Shiharu's excuses. He wanted her to realize that Matsunaga-san was an adult male and it was inappropriate for her to be at his house so late at night. Nao was jealous of Matsunaga-san but there was no way he was going to admit that to Nakamura-san.

Shiharu didn't understand why Nao had a problem with the situation but she told Nao that she would be careful and come back earlier in the future. Because it was not her usual carefree answer, Nao began to suspect that something had happened between that man and Shiharu. When he tried to question her about it, she said nothing happened and ran away to her room.

After the confrontation with Nao, all Shiharu wanted to do was spend some time alone in her room thinking about the incident with Matsunaga-san. Although it was just a matter of her falling against his chest, Nakamura-san couldn't help feeling confused about her body's reaction to the contact. She knew it was innocent but her mind just kept going over and over it. She had never felt this way before and it unnerved her.

After a night spent contemplating Nao-kun's accusations and examining his own motives, thoughts, and actions toward Nakamura-san, Seiji was in a very agitated state of mind when he returned from work the next day. After the awkwardness that ended the study session the previous night, Seiji was glad to see that the tension was not affecting Nakamura-san's relationship with the twins.

When Seiji tried to help Nakamura-san with her English homework again, she admitted that she was having difficulty concentrating when she was watched so she would just work on it on her own. Matsunaga-san said that he understood and hoped things would work out for her.

After spending the last day thinking about the incident and Nao's accusations, Matsunaga-san could not help but ask Nakamura-san about Nao-kun. At first he blurted out some questions about her relationship with Nao-kun and how long they had known each other. Then he said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I was just worried because of the way he grabbed your wrist and dragged you away. You are too important for me to stand by and watch someone hurt you."

"Matsunaga-san, I apologize for Nao-kun's attitude. He has been very protective of me for years. He came to the orphanage three years after me but we were the same age. Just six months after he came to the orphanage, we were coming home late from an errand when we were approached by an older man.

He wanted us to have a meal with him. He claimed that he had a daughter who was our age but she had been killed in a traffic accident during the winter. I readily agreed, feeling sorry for the man. Nao-kun was suspicious and started to drag me away to go home to the orphanage.

The man grabbed me and kicked Nao-kun into a brick wall. When I realized something was wrong, I started to struggle. Nao-kun got up and tried to pull me out of the man's arms. We called for help because even together we were not strong enough to make the man let go of me.

A high schooler and his girlfriend heard our cries and came over to help us. The man insisted that he was a relative but Nao-kun protested that we didn't know him. When the young man confronted him, the older man dropped me and tried to run away. The young man knocked him to the ground and held him while his girlfriend called the police.

Nao-kun grabbed my hand and dragged me home to the orphanage. I don't know what happened to the would-be kidnapper or the young man who saved us. Nao did not even give me time to say 'thank you' the couple who saved us."

After listening to Nakamura-san's recitation of the near-kidnapping episode, Matsunaga-san drew a shaky breath and said, "You say that happened eight years ago? Was that near the orphanage?"

Nakamura-san had a confused look on her face when she replied, "Yes. How did you know?"

Relaxing slightly, Matsunaga-san gave a bemused chuckle and said, "I was the high schooler who came to your rescue. After the would-be kidnapper tried to run away, I tackled him. I called the police and then handed off the phone so my girlfriend could explain the situation to them while I held the would-be kidnapper down.

When the police arrived, the man was arrested. The police found that he had pulled this type of scam on a least five other girls. None of them were as lucky as you. They all survived but were severely traumatized."

"You? It was you? So we sort of met before?" Nakamura-san questioned. With the revelation of this information, Shiharu was getting those unfamiliar, warm feelings that the contact from the previous day had given her. Was she developing feelings for Matsunaga-san?

Matsunaga-san chuckled and said, "I guess you never know when you do a good deed, how that may come back around. If I had not been there to save you that day, you might not have been there for Aoi and Akane at the Child Care Center when they really needed you.

You might say that by saving you then I saved my own sanity years later. I have no idea what I would have done if you had not been there for the twins last year. There is no way I can express just how important you are in our lives.

Now that we have all of that sorted out, I wanted to talk to you about Saturday. You will not need to come so you can spend that day studying. I will be taking the twins to visit their grandmother in the hospital. She was in the same car accident as the twins' mother. It will cheer her up to see her grandchildren."

Nakamura-san replied, "Thank you. I will do my best to make good use of the time. Thank you for the help you did give me. I hope you and twins have a good time on Saturday. It is getting late so I better head home. See you later."

"Thank you for all your hard work," Matsunaga-san said in farewell, smiling softly.

Shiharu contemplated her conversation with Matsunaga-san as she rode her bike home to the orphanage. She owed him so much, now more than ever. Over the past year he had given her a family, a house key, and so many happy memories. She did not want to contemplate what would have happened to her all those years ago if he had not been there to stop that man. All she could do now was her best—to keep her grades up, the twins happy, and the house in order. She would do her very best to make Matsunaga-san proud of her.

Maybe, just maybe, someday when she was an adult too, there might be more between them. Shiharu could only hope that her newly awakened feelings would be returned by Matsunaga-san. For now she would do her best in everything she had to do and work toward the future.


End file.
